


Artist's Hands

by thisisalterego



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is smut featuring PJ and the reader. There is really no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first shot at PJ. I think it turned out okay. He will probably feature more as I branch out from Dan and Phil. Not That I won’t still be posting fanfics with the two of them, because I will be. Anyway, enjoy! **Eskimo kisses**

I settle in the middle of his bed. PJ won’t mind. In fact, he’ll probably be annoyed that I’m here alone. He’ll take extra offense that I am here alone, completely naked. We’ve both been so busy lately. He has his projects. I have my own. It’s been a while and I miss the us that shares this bed. I close my eyes and imagine that he is here with me.

 

I see those amazing hands. Any time I see him drawing, it turns me on. They cup my breasts. Thumbs rub over my nipples. My breath hitches. One hand goes up and buries itself in my hair. The other starts to trek downwards. It slips through my curls. One finger circles around my clit. I shift my hips a little. The circling continues. PJ likes to tease me. I bite my lip, but moans start to escape.

 

Two fingers start to gently roll my clit between them. I buck up involuntarily. I wish I could feel his lips pressed to mine. The slide of his tongue along the seam of my mouth. His kisses could sustain me for the rest of my life.

 

“Oh, PJ.” It’s a groan that fills the room.

 

Three fingers enter me. The stretch has a delicious burn. The heel of my hand rubs over my clit every time my fingers are fully inside me. My hips rock down onto them. The hand in my hair pulls a little.

 

“ _Fuck._ ”

 

My wrist is grabbed. My eyes shot open to see green ones staring back at me, blown. PJ holds my hand where it is. He leans forward and presses his lips to mine. It’s glorious, far better than I remembered. The kiss deepens as his grip tightens slightly. When he pulls back, I am panting. I can feel a light sheen of sweat on my forehead.

 

PJ continues to hold my gaze as he shifts down and pulls my hand away from my pussy. He brings it up in front of his face. Tilting his head, he drags his tongue up the side of my finger. My breath catches. All three fingers and my palm are licked. He puts the three fingers into his mouth. The alternating sucking and swirling his tongue around the digits drives me crazy.

 

“PJ,” I whisper.

 

He winks and continues to clean my hand. His actions go straight to my pussy. I think I can come just from this. Suddenly, he pulls my fingers out with a pop. There is a kiss and nip to the pulse point on my wrist.

 

“I …” A blush covers my cheeks when I realize what he caught me doing.

 

“I’ve missed this too.” He interrupts me.

 

His body shifts to cover mine. His dick slowly enters me. I love the feel of his weight on me. One of his hands finds mine and entwines our fingers. This feeling is perfect.

 

“I love you.” PJ kisses the tip of my nose.

 

“I love you too,” I assure him. Sometimes a person just needs that little reassurance that they are not alone in love.

 

The pace PJ sets is languid. It feels so intimate, like our bodies are familiarizing themselves with each other once more. We keep eye contact and that makes everything seem so much more. I love it when I am his complete focus. I wrap my legs around his hips and start meeting his hips. Our foreheads rest against each other and we pant the same air.

 

“Beautiful.” He says that like it is a blessing for him.

 

“Agreed.” I grin at him. One side of his mouth goes up. My heart skips a beat.

 

We start going faster and a little harder with each thrust. The feelings he stirs overwhelm me and I slip over the edge. My pussy milks out his own orgasm. We groan like the pleasure will kill us. PJ collapses on me.

 

After a few moments, he rolls off and heads toward the bathroom. I look around and notice the trail of his clothes starting at the door to the bedroom. I am so sure I closed it. How far into my fantasy was I that I didn’t even hear it open?

 

“I feel like I’ve neglected you,” I tell him when he comes back into the room.

 

“We’ve both been busy. We’ll do better from now on,” he responds as he uses a warm, damp washcloth to clean us both up.

 

“I’m sorry I interrupted your work time.” I bite my lip.

 

“I will never be happier that I heard those moans. They will drive me crazy in my dreams.”

 

He cuddles up with me. I put my hands on his chest and rest my head on his shoulder. His arms encase me and I feel so cozy. A contented sigh leaves my lips. He rests his head on mine. I can feel the frown when it happens.

 

“You are more important that my work time.” His whisper is fierce.

 

“Likewise.” I snuggle deeper into his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts? Anyone want more PJ?


End file.
